survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 1.38
Version 1.38 is an update for Survive The Disasters 2. Released on 2/11/2019. Changelog Additions * New Disaster: UFO * New Hyper Disasters: Tornado, UFO, Thunderstorm, Thieves. * New Impossible Disasters: Noobs, Pizza Dude, Ninjas. * Expansion Map: Acid Depths. * New inside building in City Park. * Hyper Disaster memo tab (unobtainable yet). * New look for start menu (including the mini tutorial for the first time). * Extra disaster tips for new players. * The Best Skill Rating added in your stats. * Assist drops (First Aid Kit) display the miniture picture of player who dropped item. * Added "Frozen!" status for freezing players. * New server tips added. * Battle Sword given during Tix Defense. * Information on damage and rate added for swords. * Added trails for Silver and Black stars. * The S-Rank raised to 200. Fixes, Updates and Changes * Buying gamepasses that give your gear are unobtainable. * Silver Ninja Stars available for non-gamepass player. * Badges not showing as earned in Achievements & Stats. * Bonus Rounds in memos are not counted as collected. * "Poisoned" status textured not displayed correctly * Slime Gun no longer randomly has triple Legendary orb particles. * Epic Sauce now correctly plays the drinking animation at the right time when Refiller is applied. * Players no longer die while map changes to prevent losing rings. * Visual bugs with Mr. Happy. * Epic Katana being able to activated by a dead player. * Thunderstorm, Bombers and Icicles on Winterville. * Winterville visual errors. * Frenzy Factory being laggy. * Blocked some areas in Sky Ruins and City Park that you aren't supposed to stand on. * Camera being phaseable through the floor in Spooksville. * Spawn misplacement in Molten Metal. * Explosion of Death Bomb no longer destroy parts of map. * Player no longer heal yourself with Mutual-Support in First Aid Kit. * Hyper/Normal Crimson Balrog, Rising Lava, Rising Acid, Alien Invasion, Icicles and Hyper Get Down * Memo descriptions updated wwith more info to disaster. * All damage on all swords updated. * Damage multiplers on sword attack animations updated to universal. * Pacifist mode now unlocked for D rank and above players. * Players will respawn after round is over if they flinging out of map bounds. * Castle Gardens and Galantasy updated to make all the front map visible to Kamehameha, Pizza Dude and Shoop Da Whoop. * Some platforms in Green Hill Zone can breakable if damaged by explosion. * Volume getting the Chaos Emerald lowered. * Atlantis soundtrack updated. * Updated art for Skill Ranks emblems. * Minor changes to disaster announcement textures. * Doom's Touch applies with 100 health or below but insta-kill chance increased. * Reconfigured some gear prices and rank requirements in the store. * Increased EmitterSize of Nyan Cat's SFX. * Hyper Crimson Balrog no longer attack through cover. * Bullet Bill renamed to Missile Strike. * Terran Ghost changed to Nuclear Bomb. No longer find and kill the ghost. * Pizza's hitbox is updated to be matched with Pizza Dude. * Kamehameha's blast hitbox changed to cylinder. * Hitbox for the first bottom is changed for Spiked Walls. * Other changes for disaster speed, health, and spawn. Buffs, Nerfs and Removals * Silver Ninja Stars DPS buffed. * Shurikens have a small chance a star struck on nearby player. * Buffed Thunderstorm from 1/4 to 1/3 hit chance. * Ring Balloon health increased to 14000. * Hyper Explosive Noob increased blast radius to 20 * Hyper Polyhex buffed. * Quick Dash upgrade nerfed. * Cloak upgrade nerfed. * Electric spheres from Hyper/Normal Crimson Balrog destroy covers, but no longer phases through them. * Redcliff Warriors' lava wave attack now slows down and get weaker if hit breakable part, can disappear if hits unbreakable part. * Lowered rank requirements for gears. * Lowered Ego Expander effect on some bosses. * Barrier Eggman removed (so sad). * Other various themes removed to minimize copyright content in-game. Category:Updates